Avon is to Blame
by Empress and Protector
Summary: Peter realizes Avon backwards is Nova. The teasing he gives Sam sets off a chain of events that could rip the team apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Gahhh this wasn't how i wanted this story. my muse was trolling me the whole time trying to write this. It was supposed to be light and fluffy and funny and not this! also it was supposed to be a oneshot but noooooooooooo my muse had to troll me.**

**Characters: Luke Cage, Peter Parker, Danny Rand, MJ Watson, Sam Alexander, Ava Ayala**

**Summary: Peter realizes Avon backwards is Nova. The teasing he gives Sam sets off a chain of events that could rip the team apart.**

"Ava come on! We're gonna be late!" Sam yelled up the stairs. Peter, Danny and Luke were all waiting in the den of Peter's house. Sam however was standing at the foot of the stair, yelling at Ava. Midtown High was having a fundraiser dance, so the boys were all wearing suits. Peter's was black with a red shirt, Danny's was a dark green with a yellow bow tie and Luke's was black with a yellow shirt. Sam's was a bit fancier, having a black vest on under the jacket, and a yellow belt. Sam had pestered Ava into going with him, hence he was yelling for her to hurry. Danny was going with a girl from school, but they'd agreed to meet there. Peter and Luke however didn't have any dates.

"I'm coming okay!"Ava said, glaring at Sam as she rushed down the stairs. She was wearing a white halter top dress that only reached halfway down her thighs.

"Finally!" Sam said, walking away from the stairs.

Ava slapped the back of his head when he passed "Thanks for telling me I look nice. You're such a great date Sam." she said sarcastically.

Peter stood up as Sam made some cocky comment. "Don't listen to him Ava, you look great."

She nodded a thanks and everyone walked out together. The five of them piled into May's car, Luke in the driver's seat. Ava climbed into the passenger seat, using the mirror for her makeup. Peter, Sam and Danny got shoved in the backseat. Sam was in the middle with Peter to his left and Danny to his right. As they drove Luke and Sam were talking non stop, Danny was listening to something on his MP3 player and Ava was doing her makeup. Peter was silent for the most part. He would sometimes interject in the conversation but they were mostly talking about football so he didn't know a lot on the topic. Instead he resorted to staring out the window, trying not to focus on being pressed against Sam in the small car.

A few minutes into the drive Peter saw the reflection of one of Ava's makeup containers. He knew it said Avon but looking at the reflection it looked like Nova. He couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Nova backwards is Avon. He'd have to tease Sam about this later. Speaking of Sam, he noticed Peter's laughter. "Something funny web-head?" he asked.

Peter met his gaze and shook his head, despite the smirk on his lips "Nope. Nothing at all." he lied.

"So then why're you laughing?" Sam asked, being his usual stuck up self.

"Hey, leave Peter alone Sam." Luke cut in. "Besides you know he spaces out, probably just imagining something."

Sam rolled his eyes "Whatever."

A little while later they were all spread out through the gym. Sam had somehow gotten Ava to dance with him, during a slow song none the less. Danny was sitting on the bleachers with a girl, presumably his date. She had shoulder length hair that was a dark blonde and a fairly simple blue dress. Luke and Peter were hanging out by the punch bowl. "So Peter, what were you laughing at on the way here?" Luke asked,

"Uhh..." Peter took a moment to think up a response. Option 1: say he was imaging Sam in a tutu. _No, that just sounds weird._ Option 2: say he noticed that Avon backwards is Nova. _Ummm maybe? _Option 3: say he remembered something from a YouTube video. _That wouldn't work. Luke knows I don't have time for YouTube._ Option 2 it is. "I noticed something. Avon, the makeup company, if spelled backwards is Nova." he said.

Luke chuckled slightly "Now what led to that thought?"

Peter shrugged "I just saw Ava's makeup thing in her mirror and it looked like Nova."

Luke was going to say something when MJ walked over. She was wearing a red, long-sleeved dress with a v-neck collar and it fell to her knees. "Hey Pete, I was wondering where you were."

"Oh hey MJ!" Peter greeted with a smile.

"Do you have a date?" she asked.

Peter shook his head "Nah, who'd want to go to a dance with me?" he asked jokingly.

MJ chuckled "Well I was hoping you might ask me but Harry asked first."

"Oh...so why aren't you with him?" Peter asked.

"He wasn't feeling good so he went home." she explained. "Um anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to dance? The party's almost over and I haven't seen you dance at all."

Peter hesitated, about to say something about having two left feet when Luke nudged him and spoke "Peter would love to."

MJ smiled and pulled Peter onto the dance floor. Peter was glaring at Luke, who just laughed in return. The band was playing the second slow song in a row, so MJ and Peter ended up standing close to each other. Peter knew he should have been paying attention to MJ but his eyes were scanning the room. It didn't take long for him to lock onto Sam. Peter didn't completely understand why Sam but he knew well enough that he cared a lot for his teammate. For the past several weeks he'd spent a slot of time thinking about Sam. But he hadn't said anything. He didn't care if people knew he was bisexual, he was more worried about being rejected. "Pete? Peter are you ok? You seem distracted." MJ's voice snapped Peter back to the present.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." he said, automatically looking back at MJ.

She turned her head to see what Peter had looked at. When she turned back to Peter she asked "You like Ava don't you?"

Peter shook his head "No, not Ava."

MJ gave him a confused look for a moment until she thought of who Ava was dancing with. "Sam?" Peter nodded sheepishly. "Does he know?" MJ asked. Peter shook his head. "You should tell him."

"I don't think so. I mean he was begging Ava to come with him." Peter said.

MJ sighed and let go of Peter as the song ended "Bottling up whatever feeling for him won't help." she said, walking off the dance floor.

Peter sighed "I know, but what if he hates me?"

"Pete, he's your friend. I'm sure he won't hate you." she said encouragingly.

Peter sighed and looked over to where Sam was now. He'd taken a seat on the bleachers with Fanny and whoever his date is. Ava however had gone elsewhere. "I'll talk to him after the party."

MJ smiled at Peter "Best of luck." she said before wandering off.

* * *

Hours later Peter, Danny, Luke, Ava and Sam were all back home. Ava, Danny and Luke opted to go to bed but Peter and Sam stayed up to play video games. After an hour or two of video games Sam tossed his controller away. He turned to Peter, who was on the floor next to him. "Alright web-head. You wanna tell me why you were laughing on the way to the party?"

"Now why would I do that?" Peter asked, sleep deprivation slurring his words.

"Cause I asked nicely." Sam retorted.

"You called me web-head, how;s that asking nice?" Peter asked.

Sam rolled his eyes "Fine. Will you please tell me why you were laughing?" he asked, too tired to argue.

"Okay Avon, I'll talk." Peter said, a smirk on his face.

Sam deadpanned, "Did you just call me Avon?"

"Yep. It's Nova backwards." Peter told him.

Sam thought about it a minute before saying "Dude shut up, I'm not a makeup company!"

"Sure thing Avon." Peter said, trying to annoy Sam.

"I said shut up!" Sam said, beginning to get angry with Peter.

"Make me Av-" before Peter could finish his sentence Sam's lips were against his felt his cheeks turning red. If this is Sam's way of shutting people up he'd have to tease him a lot more. Peter melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist and leaning back onto the ground, pulling Sam on top of him. Sam eagerly moved to get on top of Peter, not breaking the kiss as they moved. Both of them were biting each other's lips and their tongues fighting for dominance. When they finally parted for air Peter smiled up at Sam, who was now straddling him. "Well, that was aggressive." he commented.

Sam chuckled "What'd you expect? I'm not super calm like Danny is." he said.

Peter chuckled, grabbing Sam's collar "Good, cause I want you. Not Danny." he said, pulling Sam to his lips again.

Unknown to them Danny had woken up to use the bathroom and heard them talking. He remained at the top of the stairs in a crouched position, easily balancing on his toes. Danny couldn't see what was going on but he heard enough. Teasing, muffled groans, movements and then talking again. He perked up slightly when he heard his name mentioned. It wasn't hard for Danny to know Peter and Sam were kissing again when the talking stopped. Something about being compared to Sam upset him though. It's not like he cared about Peter in such a way, they were like brothers. Nothing more. But something had the normally calm hero riled up. Against his better judgment Danny remained crouched at the top of the stairs until Sam and Peter were looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs. "Forgive me for eavesdropping Peter, I simply didn't expect you would engage anyone on the team romantically. Least of us Nova." he said, standing and walking back to his room.

Peter looked at Sam, both of them confused. "Did he sound jealous?" Peter asked.

Sam shrugged "I don't know, I'm more focused on him calling me the least of us."

Peter frowned "We'll deal with this later. I'm tired." he said, walking with Sam to their shared room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: HA! I fixed it! My muse didn't troll me, although it sure did try. After this I gotta write another ship but for now Spideynova prevails.**

Peter walked into the living room where Sam and Danny were. Sam was on the floor playing video games while Danny sat on the couch, earbuds in and legs crossed. Peter sighed, two days and the two still weren't talking. He was about to address both of them when Sam paused his game and smiled at him "Hey web-head, come here."

He walked over and sat down next to Sam "Yeah?"

"How was your day?" Sam asked, scooting closer to Peter. Peter shrugged, not bothering to say anything. Sam frowned at him, "What's wrong?"

"You and Danny won't talk, we're barely finishing missions and it's my fault." Peter said, not looking at Sam.

Sam's frown deepened and he turned Peter's face towards him "We do still talk on missions." he said.

"Barely. We need to sort this out." Peter said.

Sam sighed and let his hands fall into his lap. He turned around so that he was facing Danny. "Hey Danny, can we talk."

No response. Peter sighed and spoke "Danny, can we talk to you about something?"

This time Danny pulled out his earbuds and looked at Peter. "Of course."

Peter glanced at Sam, sensing his annoyance that Danny had ignored him and responded to Peter. Turning his gaze to Danny he said "What did you mean by what you said after the dance?"

"I meant what I said. I didn't think you'd add a risk to the team by having a romantic attachment to any of us." Danny said very matter of factly.

"And what about calling me the least of us?" Sam asked.

Danny stood up and looked at Sam "I was tired and got my words out of order." he said, then walking out of the room.

Peter sighed and laid back onto the floor. "Well that went well." he said sarcastically.

Sam laid down on his stomach next to Peter. "Hey, we'll figure it out okay web-head?"

"Not if he keeps walking out like that." Peter said.

Sam sighed and kissed Peter's cheek "Let's just wait it out for a bit okay? Maybe things will fix themselves."

"What if something happens before then? It's not like we're normal teens. If Fury notices then he might split up the team." Peter said, staring at the ceiling.

"Come on webs, we'll be fine." Sam said, trying to comfort him. Peter just sighed, not feeling like talking.

* * *

Peter sighed and poked at his lunch. It had been a week since the dance. They hadn't mentioned anything to the team but Ava and Luke could clearly see that there was something going on. Peter wouldn't be surprised if one of them asked about it soon. Problem is he wasn't sure what to tell them. He hadn't ever liked troubling others with his problems, even in situations where his team needed to know what was going on. He didn't get to let his thoughts wander for long before Ava sat down in front of him. "What's going on between you, Sam and Danny?" she asked.

"Uhhhh" was all Peter said.

Ava rolled her eyes "Don't even think about playing dumb Peter. I know something happened after the dance. None of you guys have acted the same." she said, sternly looking at Peter.

Peter poked his food for a moment before saying "Sam kissed me." Ava's jaw dropped when he said. He looked up from his food to meet her gaze "Then Danny found out and got jealous."

After a minute Ava nodded and composed herself. "So they're fighting over you?" Peter nodded. Ava sighed and glanced around, easily spotting the rest of the team at a table across the cafeteria. "I was not expecting that. Who do you like?"

Peter sighed and looked over at their team "Sam, but I don't want to lose Danny as a friend."

Ava nodded, thinking over the situation. "Talking to them together is probably your best bet." she said.

Nodding Peter looked back at Ava "Problem is Danny won't talk with Sam around and Sam rarely leaves me alone so I can't talk to Danny."

"You could just say Fury needs you and Danny to do something. That way Sam has to stay away while you talk to Danny." Ava suggested.

Once again poking at his food Peter shrugged "Pretty sure Danny wouldn't like that."

Ava sighed "If you don't figure something out I'm gonna lock you two and Sam in a closet until you figure it out." she said, glaring at Peter harshly. "In case you hadn't noticed your little romance drama is causing us to fail as a team."

Peter nodded and ducked his head "I know Ava, believe me I know." he looked up at her again "I'm just not sure how this is supposed to have a happy ending."

"We can't be sure you'll get a happy ending. Stuff happens, specially for us. I get that you don't want to lose him but you need to either fight for Sam or fight for Danny and you may have to accept losing one of them." Ava said, it was bluntly said but it needed to be said.

Peter sighed and nodded. He knew she was right, there was every chance Danny would leave or Sam would break up with him because it was causing too many problems. He had to talk to Danny soon. He looked at Ava "Is Sam cooking supper tonight?" he asked.

Ava nodded "I think so. Why?"

"Gives me time to talk to Danny." Peter said, thinking over the rest of the day. Since Sam would be busy in the kitchen for at least an hour Peter would have time to talk to Danny. There was the possibility that Danny would be meditating but he never seemed to mind the occasional interruption, especially not when it was something important. This was important, that's for sure.

"Just get this sorted out okay? We need the team working together." Ava said, standing to leave. Peter nodded, but was too busy thinking to actually listen to her.

* * *

When Peter got home from school he stopped by the kitchen to see what Sam was fixing for supper. He spent a few minutes there chatting with Sam before heading upstairs to talk to Danny. He didn't want to talk to Danny, merely because he was scared it wouldn't go well, but he needed to get this taken care of. With a sigh he knocked on the door to Danny and Luke's room. When Danny said come in he entered and sat down on one of the air mattresses. Danny looked at Peter "Hey, how are you?" he asked, calm as always.

Peter shrugged "I've been better."

He saw Danny frown slightly, "I would ask what's troubling you but I already know." Peter merely nodded. "I'm sorry for how I've acted. I've let my emotions get away from me."

Peter sighed "I think we all have."

Danny nodded. "Indeed. Sam and I have fought for some time over who you cared about, I let my jealousy get in the way when you liked him and it's hindered us working as a team."

"You guys were fighting over me?" Peter asked incredulously.

Danny nodded again "When we heard you were joining the team we were both happy, although neither said anything. It wasn't until after Sam found out we both went to K'un L'un that I noticed him trying to gain your affection. When I talked to him he tried to deny it, as anyone would expect from him. Admitting that I had feelings for you seemed to encourage him to talk to me but it turned into us fighting over you." he explained.

Peter nodded "What about what you said after the dance?" he asked.

Danny sighed "As I said, I've let my emotions get out of hand. It was a lapse in my judgement. I'm sorry."

Again Peter nodded "Apology accepted. Can we go back to being a team?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble Peter." he said, apologizing once again.

Peter smiled and stood up, offering Danny a hand to help him up. "Come on then, supper should be done soon." Danny smiled as well, accepting Peter's hand.

Together they walked downstairs and into the dining room. Everyone else was already there and seated. Peter sat down next to Sam and Danny sat across from them. Ava raised an eye brow at Peter as he sat down, to which she simply received a nod. Danny looked at Sam and asked him about his day. Although Sam was slightly surprised he understood that it meant things were worked out. He'd have to ask Peter exactly what happened but that could wait. For now he was just going to enjoy his own cooking and the team being back to normal.

**Author's note: agh that end sounded cheesy. Ends always sound bad. I hate endings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Last chapter guys! It's filled with fluff! I hope you guys enjoyed this and if you did you should go check out my fic Stressed Out, it's Spideynova as well so I hope you guys enjoy.**

"Come on Peter we're gonna be late!" Sam yelled up the stairs. Last time he yelled about being late was a month ago before Midtown High's dance. Except last time he's been in a suit and yelling at Ava, this time he was in jeans and a tshirt and is yelling at Peter.

A minute later Peter came down the stairs, wearing blue jeans and a white tshirt with an undone blue button up over it. "Be patient will you?" he asked, chuckling at Sam's behavior.

Sam punched his arm, walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his hoodie. "You know I want to see this movie and I'm not gonna be late."

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat, following Sam out the door. "I know but you weren't this excited all day. What gives?"

"Fine! I just want to get there first!" Sam admitted, grabbing Peter's hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

Peter chuckled "We've got an hour before the movie, I think we'll beat Danny."

"Its opening night though and everyone in school has been looking forward to this. Danny and what's-her-face will have to be there early too if they want tickets." Sam said, walking hurriedly down the street. Peter laughed at him and gave up arguing. The two of them got there and got their tickets. A few minutes later they were seated in the lobby with a bucket of popcorn and two drinks, waiting for Danny and his girlfriend. Not long after they started throwing popcorn at each other Danny and his date walked up to them. Danny's date was the girl he'd taken to the dance. Up close Peter could see she had dark blonde hair that probably fell just past her shoulders but it was in a pony tail holder so he couldn't tell for sure. Her eyes were a nice shade of green, with a bit of blue around the edges. Danny smiled and introduced her "This is Beth, I'm sure you two remember her from the dance."

She smiled shyly and shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you."

Danny grabbed her hand and said "She's quiet at first but by the end of the evening she'll probably be talking."

Before the conversation could continue Sam jumped up when he saw the sign said they were now seating for their movie. "Guys come on! I don't wanna miss any of the trailers!" he said, grabbing Peter's hand and his drink before leading them off, barely giving Peter a chance to grab his own drink and the popcorn.

* * *

After the movie the four of them went out to dinner. As Danny had said, by this point Beth was talking. Sam and her would often end up on the top of different combat moves that happened during the movie, while Peter and Danny just watch them and laughed. It was nice, for all of them, to get together and have fun. After the drama that had happened and the fact that Sam, Peter and Danny rarely had any free time all of them could agree this was a great way to spend it.

When dinner was over the went their separate ways. Danny walked Beth back to her house then went to the tricarrier. Sam and Peter had arranged for Sam to spend the night with Peter. As soon as they got to the house Peter collapsed on the couch, having only bothered to take off his shoes. Sam laughed at him and curled up next to him, leaning his head on Peter's shoulder. "No video games?" he asked.

Peter shook his head "Nah, I'm tired."

Sam stuck out his bottom lip, pouting at Peter. "Aww but I was hoping we'd get into a fight and then I'd shut you up and we'd have fun."

After debating it for a moment Peter shrugged "Whatever Avon." he said, smirking.

Sam stood up abruptly "No cuddling for you then web-head."

Chuckling Peter stood up as well, grabbing a pillow off the couch as he did so. "How about a fight then?" Sam grinned wickedly as he grabbed another pillow then charged at Peter. They spent the next ten minutes hitting each other with pillows before Peter tripped and Sam landed on top of him. Sam blushed slightly but smiled nonetheless. Peter wrapped his arms around Sam's neck "You're cute when you blush." he said, which just made Sam blush even more.

"Shut up web-head."

Smirking again Peter said "Make me." Without another Sam kissed Peter. At first it was playful and sloppy but changed to a slow, loving kiss. Peter had both his hands tangled in Sam's hair while Sam used one hand to support himself slightly off the ground and the other hand was reaching up Peter's shirt. When they pulled apart for air Peter moaned slightly. He let one hand slide from Sam's hair to his cheek, a gentle smile on Peter's face. "You're amazing Avon, you know that right?"

Sam gently kissed Peter again "My names not Avon." he said, repositioning to lay next to Peter on the floor. "We gonna just sleep here?" he asked, but when he looked at Peter's face he was already asleep. Sam smiled at him, curling up against his side. "I'll take that as a yes then."


End file.
